


Lesson Learned

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Materia Challenge, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimi didn't want to be in the Digital World.  And then she didn't want to leave Palmon at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure   
**Title:** Lessons Learned  
 **Characters:** Mimi  
 **Word Count:** 491|| **Status:** One-shot/poetry|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Poetry|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A10, over 150 word poem; Materia Challenge: [comet: poetry novel], [chocobo lure: random quote prompt: "One must be poor to know the luxury of giving." George Eliot],  & [MP plus: random character prompt: Mimi]  
 **Challenge Location:** Diversity Writing  & Materia Challenge are located at Digimon Challenge Forum on FF.net.  
 **Note:** Poetry is not my strength in the _slightest_. But the challenge required it.  
 **Summary:** Mimi didn't want to be in the Digital World. And then she didn't want to leave Palmon at all.

* * *

  
From the moment she arrived, all she wanted was to leave;   
This wasn’t her home; this wasn’t her world, this was all so wrong;   
Monsters and danger, hunger and fear,   
Wandering and lost, strangers and tears,   
But she learned to fight, made friends for whom she’d grieve;   
Still she wanted to go back home; and hid her heart so strong. 

  
Palmon became her friend, one she’d never forget;   
A talking plant; what madness could this be?   
What a world this strange place was, like nothing she could dream   
Here she had to gather wood and fish and fruit and learn to mend her clothes when running burst a seam.   
And run she had to do, for anyone could be a threat.   
From the rock that grew bright eyes to monsters from the sea. 

  
Her Digimon wasn’t the only one she grew to care about;   
All of them found a place inside of her that she’d never known could care;   
With every day it grew and with every test they passed,   
Until the bonds wove tight and tight, forevermore to last.   
But even with that friendship strong, there were hidden doubts.   
She wanted no more fighting, no more harm to bring; and so she left, her aching heart to spare. 

  
Purity they called her Crest; true to herself no matter what would be;   
Her feet faltered on her course, though she did not stand alone.   
What to do; what to say, what could she believe in now?   
Would it take a lion’s death to clear her mind somehow?   
He washed away in light, one last smile for her to see;   
And her feet stood strong and firm, her heart now strong as stone. 

  
She’d never wanted to fight, but one thing now she knew:   
You don’t get to always do just what you want in any land.   
And if you want to keep the peace, sometimes you have to do what you never thought you would;   
Let alone what anyone ever thought you _could_!   
For when the battle ‘twas joined at last, she stood there strong and true.   
No flag to fly, no trumpet to sound, but determined to bring peace by her own hand! 

  
Before that world she gave and took without knowing what it meant;   
Until she learned a giving heart could be the greatest gift.   
To speak the truth and stand her ground, to give with all her soul,   
In that land she learned so much, and discovered her true role.   
And in the end it was the going home that made them all lament.   
And it did seem that nothing could her heart lift. 

  
Time to go; cannot remain, a good-bye she could not say;   
Treasures left behind, a hat, a heart, the friendship forged and true   
They’d never forget; they’d return another time.   
From childhood’s cusp to adult’s full prime.   
Together they’d find themselves some other day.   
And words unsaid, but always felt, _Palmon, I’ll remember you._

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
